


What do you want...?

by muffinlover246



Series: Geraskier smut I write for fun :) [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Geralt doesn't have a gag reflex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Scent Kink, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, brat!jaskier, maybe a little bit of plot if you quint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinlover246/pseuds/muffinlover246
Summary: “I also know what you smell like when you are truly angry, or close to it. And right now...”Geralt takes a deep breath just below Jaskier’s ear, relishing the scent of him. He hears a very soft moan leave from Jaskier’s throat and smiles to himself. Geralt pulls back from Jaskier and looks into the smaller man’s eyes, pupils now dilated with lust and desire.“You aren’t angry Jaskier. So tell me,” Geralt says, slightly tightening the hand resting on the base of Jaskier’s neck, smiling slightly when Jaskier jumps, “what do you want?”orJaskier has been a brat all day and Geralt has just about had it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier smut I write for fun :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753501
Comments: 19
Kudos: 491





	What do you want...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is my first time writing smut in a really long time, so I hope you like what I have to offer.  
> This fic is unbeta'd so all of the mistakes here are mine (If you find any please let me know in the comments.)
> 
> Anywho, enjoy the fic! <3

“I just don’t think you really appreciate me.” Jaskier states as he rolls out his mat on the ground next to Geralt’s. “I mean, I follow you around, write stories of your adventures and make the public see you as one of the good guys. What do I get for that? Nothing.”

Geralt hums dismissively, as he starts a fire and pokes around at it to help it burn a bit brighter. Jaskier started this petty, one-sided, argument this morning and hasn’t let up since. Geralt found him easier to ignore then, because he didn’t drink any potions and therefore had no excess adrenaline in his system. But now, with the potion still actively working through him, Geralt finds himself feeling on edge.

“Anytime I speak you are completely dismissive of what I say, unless I’m willfully agreeing to whatever it is that you just said, like, I’m no better than some well-trained monkey.” Jaskier continued, pacing back and forth beside an oak tree, still talking to himself, “Is that all I am to you? A well-trained monkey who follows you around?”

Geralt mumbles to himself, but doesn’t openly engage Jaskier. Usually whenever the bard gets like this he just needs time to vent, not to mention anything Geralt could say would just add fuel to the fire anyway.

“There you go AGAIN! Not communicating with me at all.” Jaskier basically whines, though he’d never admit to it, “At this point I think you want me to just leave. You’ve pushed me away before, even explicitly told me to fuck off. And yet I always come back, don’t I?”

Geralt looks up at Jaskier for the first time since they set up camp. He can tell that Jaskier isn’t really mad at him, just from how his face is contorted. Geralt knows what’s wrong with Jaskier, hell he’s known since this morning when this whole thing started. But he was simply waiting to see if Jaskier would address the problem himself or not.

“Say something you thick skulled idiot!” Jaskier shouts, seemingly coming to a breaking point he pushed himself to. 

“What is it that you want, Jaskier?” Geralt asks, tired of waiting for Jaskier to make his move.

“What do I want?!” Jaskier repeated incredulously, “Were you not listening to a word that I-”

“I heard what you said.” Gearalt replies, stalking toward Jaskier with each word. Jaskier subconsciously begins taking steps backwards away from Geralt, “I heard every single word of it. But you aren’t fueled by anger.”

“How dare you try and tell me how I feel about-” Jaskier cuts himself short when his back meets the solid bark of an oak tree, leaving him wedged between it and Geralt’s firm body in front of him. 

“I think you forget how observant I am, Jaskier.” Geralt’s amber eyes looked closely around Jaskier’s face, examining him. “I know what you look like when you are tired and cranky. Your eyes barely stay open and you look as though you could collapse at any moment.” 

Geralt sweeps some of the hair out of Jaskiers eyes, gazing into them as he continues to speak. “I know what you look like when you are scared for my well being, your own, or both of us.”

Geralt lightly places his hand on top of Jaskier’s collar bone, feeling the rapid pace of his heartbeat. He can hear it just fine, the rapid, steady thumping of it, but he wants to see how Jaskier reacts to his touch.

Jaskier shuts his eyes for a bit and takes in a shaky breath, but he doesn’t move from under the witcher’s touch, so Geralt decides to take it a bit further. He leans in closer to Jaskier, lingering over the other man’s lips before moving to his ear and saying, “I also know what you smell like when you are truly angry, or close to it. And right now...” 

Geralt takes a deep breath just below Jaskier’s ear, relishing the scent of him. He hears a very soft moan leave from Jaskier’s throat and smiles to himself. Geralt pulls back from Jaskier and looks into the smaller man’s eyes, pupils now dilated with lust and desire.

“You aren’t angry Jaskier. So tell me,” Geralt says, slightly tightening the hand resting on the base of Jaskier’s neck, smiling slightly when Jaskier jumps, “what do you want?”

Jaskier stares up at him for a bit, his mouth opening and closing as if he couldn’t find just the right thing to say. 

“If you’re so observant,” Jaskier finally manages, “why don’t you tell me?”

Geralt smiles at that before leaning in to capture Jaskier’s mouth in a molten kiss. Geralt gently tugs on the short strands of Jaskier’s hair, rolling his hips into Jaskier when he hears the moan that leaves the other man's mouth. 

The bard’s hands find the hem of Geralt’s shirt and starts tugging on it incessantly. Geralt pulls away from Jaskier slightly and smiles when he hears a whine leave the other man’s lips.

Jaskier continues to whine senselessly, pulling on the hem of Geralt’s shirt again, and Geralt lets out a playful hum.

“Who would have thought,” Geralt starts as he backs further away from Jaskier, taking off his shirt in a tantalizing manner, “All it would take to get you to shut up is a kiss and a slight rock of my hips.”

“It’s going to take a bit more than that if you want to keep me quiet.” Jaskier retorts, quickly following the other man’s lead until he stood completely nude in front of Geralt “Hopefully, you don’t keep me too quiet though.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Geralt says, pushing the smaller man up against the oak tree behind him and kissing him as passionately as he can. He lifts Jaskier off the ground and moans when the bard’s cock rubs against his own as Jaskier wraps his legs around Geralt’s waist

Jaskier pulls away from the kiss and latches his lips onto Geralt’s neck, sucking and nibbling along it, smiling softly when he finds an inch of skin more sensitive than the rest. He bites there hard, an attempt to leave a mark on Geralt's otherwise perfect skin.

Geralt growls into Jaskier’s ear and playfully swats at his bare ass in response to the bruise that will surely be there in the morning. 

Geralt backs away from the tree, still holding Jaskier around his waist, and moves them both to the mats laid out on the ground, carefully placing Jaskier down underneath him. Geralt seals their mouths in another kiss, as his fingers explore the hills and valleys of Jaskier’s torso. He takes one of Jaskier’s nipples between two fingers, rolling the sensitive bud skillfully, and latches his lips onto the other one, biting and nibbling at it softly.

“Fuck Geralt,” Jaskier writhed beneath him and began to rub his leaking cock against Geralt’s thigh. “Just touch me please.”

Geralt let go of the nipple he was currently sucking on and licked a wet line down his lover’s torso until he got to the head of Jaskier’s cock, where a pool of precum sat just below the bard’s navel.

Gerald wipes up the precum with his fingers and begins to stroke Jaskier cock with it. He starts a slow, maddening rhythm, taking in the way Jaskier's face contorts with pleasure. 

Geralt stops his rhythm after a few moments but doesn't give Jaskier time to whine about it before he replaces his hand with his tongue. Licking from root to tip, Geralt looks up at Jaskier, his amber eyes meeting the grey ones of his lover. 

“Oh Gods,” Jaskier moans at the sight. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Geralt chuckles sinisterly and then winks before taking Jaskier’s cock to the back of his throat. 

Jaskier shouts with pleasure and bucks up into the wet heat of Geralt’s mouth, pleasantly surprised to find that Geralt doesn’t seem to have a gag reflex. 

Jaskier thrusts his fingers into Geralt’s hair, losing the witcher’s hair tie in the process, giving himself free reign over the witcher’s ashen locks. Jaskier tugs on the hair in his hands hard and almost shoots his load in Geralt’s mouth when the man above him moans directly on his cock. 

Jaskier pulls Geralt off of his erection and falls completely speechless with the image of the man in front of him.

Geralt looks up at Jaskier through the pieces of hair that have now fallen into his face, his pupils now dilated with lust and a lazy smile on his spit shined lips. 

Geralt begins pumping Jaskier’s erection in his hand again before saying, “Want something, Jaskier?”

“Fuck me.” Jaskier says on an exhale, breathless and desperate.

Geralt moves up the bard’s body, with movements that are slow and sure, and plants a light kiss on Jaskier’s lips before saying, “No.”

Jaskier’s face shifts from that of pleasure to confusion, he opens his mouth to protest but a moan is what leaves instead as Geralt does something particularly skilled with his hand.

“I had to sit and listen to you complain incessantly all day,” Geralt spoke each word directly into Jaskier’s ear, “And all you had to do was ask me to fuck you.”

Jaskier moans weakly in response, unable to speak in his current state. Geralt is still working his hand up and down his spit slick cock, and his brain has completely shut down because of it.

“This morning, after you went down to the river to “relieve yourself”,” Geralt continued, “All I could smell on you was your arousal, and how unsatisfied you still felt despite it. “You tried to take the edge off yourself but it just wasn’t enough, was it?”

Jaskier shakes his head in response, still moaning wantonly as Geralt works him over with the same power and focus he uses to wield his blades.

“You made me smell how fucing delicious you were for the entire day,” Geralt growled, “Drove me fucking insane. If it weren’t for the harpy nest around our camp this morning I would have fucked you the instant you came back from ‘relieving yourself.’ I bet you would have liked that. ”

“Geralt” Jaskier moans. his orgasm was getting very close as he started to thrust his hips in time with Geralt’s strokes. “Geralt, please”

“You made me wait so I think it’s only fair that you wait for a bit too.” Gearalt teases, “So tonight I’m not going to fuck you, but I am going to let you cum all over yourself to help take off the edge.” Geralt kisses along Jaskier’s jawline until his face is hovering over Jaskier’s again, “But I promise you, when we get into the next town, I’m going to rent us a room and take my time getting you ready to take my cock. Then I’ll fuck you for as long as you can stand it.”

“Oh fuck,” Jaskier moans as he gets closer and closer to his release

“Then cum for me Jaskier.” Geralt growls in his lover’s ear, tightening his grip and pumping his fist faster than before, “Cum for me so I can finally know what you taste like. I bet it’s even more delicious than the way you smell...”

With those words Jaskier cums with a shout, his arms bringing Geralt closer to him as his fingernails drag down the larger man’s shoulder blades. 

Geralt lets out a deep moan in response, seeing Jaskier through to the end of his orgasm before removing his hand from the bard’s spent cock. 

Geralt looks down at Jaskier’s stomach, cum scattered all over it, and picks some up with two fingers, admiring how it runs down into his palm. Geralt looks at Jaskier beneath him, his eyes wide and waiting, before he licks the bard’s cum clean off his hand.

“Mmm, Just as I thought,” Geralt moans happily, before leaning down to place a single chaste kiss to Jaskier’s lips, “You taste even better than you smell.”

Geralt, peppers kisses across Jaskier’s satisfied face, his movements are slow with the intention of helping Jaskier fall asleep.

“Geralt,” Jaskier says sleepily, as his hand gently tugs on the waistband of Geralt’s pants, “You didn’t-”

“Shh,” Geralt hushes, “Rest now, don’t worry about me.”

“But you-”

“I’ll be fine,” Geralt assures, “It’ll feel even better when I fuck you properly. You want that, don’t you?”

“Mmm” Jaskier hums pleasantly, already starting to drift off to sleep, “That’s exactly what I want."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work. Let me know in the comments if I should write a second part to this story.
> 
> Kudos are shiny :)


End file.
